


A Hurtful Prank

by LadyAnput



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heartbreak, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnput/pseuds/LadyAnput
Summary: Félix Agreste is bitter towards his always perfect cousin, and decides to get back at his cousin by taking one of his 'fangirls' out on a date.He hadn't expected her to be so sweet and genuine, and he begins to regret his choice.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Comments: 17
Kudos: 810





	1. The Dream Date of Smoke and Mirrors

Felix Agreste had spent his whole life being compared to his cousin. The oh so perfect Adrien, the model, the perfect fencer, the boy that was always so smart and  _ perfect _ . It had always sickened Felix, to be compared in such a way. Wasn't he enough? Could Felix never be enough for anyone? 

Here he sat, across the dining room table from that perfect brat. His hands clenched slightly when he heard his uncle's assistant come in, telling Adrien that he had a visitor. Of course Mister Sunshine would have a visitor, probably a girl from the perfect Adrien's fanclub. 

When Adrien left the room, Felix soon followed after, wanting to see what one of his cousin's little groupies looked like. She was not what he had expected. He had been expecting a blonde, dressed in a provocative way to get Adrien to look at her, to notice her. He hadn't expected the cute raven haired girl standing in the main hall with Adrien, stuttering over her words as she handed him a binder.

"Thank you for letting me note your borrows, Adrien…" She stammered out, before going crimson, tugging on one of her pigtails. The action was almost endearing. "I mean borrow your notes! Sorry.."

"I just hope they were helpful, Marinette. But hey, helping each other is what friends are for, right?" His idiotic cousin grinned, and from his vantage point, Felix could see the girl deflate a bit.

"Yeah, what are friends for." Disappointment lingered at the edge of Marinette's voice, but she still kept her cheery smile. Felix smirked, watching as the two friends exchanged a smile, and Marinette was shown to the door.

Adrien was an idiot, that much was clear to Felix. Such a cute girl, one who seemed actually decent, and he didn't try to get anything out of her? Just restricted her to the friendzone? That just pissed him off, girls seemed to avoid Felix, yet Adrien hadn't taken full advantage of his own popularity.

Well if Adrien didn't want her, Felix would take her for himself. It could be fun, having a little fling with a cute Parisian girl while he was here, then he could go and feel smug about one-upping his pathetic cousin.

But first, to get the girl.

…

His cousin and uncle were idiots. Everyone in the damned mansion was an idiot. No one had looked his way when he had left the mansion, looking like a perfect replica of Adrien. His cousin had been too preoccupied watching some news footage of the Ladybug hero he'd seemed to be obsessed with, and Nathalie was off someplace, probably sleeping with his uncle, if Felix had to guess. 

So he strolled along the streets of Paris, and basked in the glory of being his cousin, seeing groups of girls look his way and giggle, trying to urge one of the members to go over and get his autograph, random people on the street snapped pictures of him, or stopped him to say they were such big fans of his work. And Felix soaked in all the love and adoration.

And when he rounded a corner, there was Marinette. She seemed to be looking at something on her phone, not quite paying attention. Felix smiled and stood still, letting her walk right into him, so that he could take her into his arms, as if to steady her. 

"A- Adrien?! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I was so caught up in this conversation, I wasn't watching where I was going!" Felix had to bite back a smirk as he watched Marinette go crimson, stammering like a fool. His cousin really was an idiot for not trying to get a date out if this one. He wondered what her reaction would be if he kissed her to stop that stammering. He thought against it, not wanting to give the girl a heart attack.

"It's alright, I was looking for you anyways." Felix gave a perfect replica of his cousin's signature smile, then forced himself to blush. "Listen, Marinette, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch with me?"

"Lunch?" Marinette met Felix's gaze, and he felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Her eyes were so blue, so bright. He hadn't expected her to be so pretty. He felt guilt beginning to gnaw at his gut, but chose to ignore it. "Like, have lunch together?"

"Yeah, that's what people usually do on a date, right?" Felix winked at her, and Marinette went red, and looked as if she were about to faint. He kept his grip on her forearm, his smile turning a bit shy. "I realize… I've been really stupid, lately, not realizing how awesome of a girl you are, Marinette. I really want to try and maybe, I dunno, have a few dates with you?"

"Dates with me?" Marinette beamed now, her body trembling ever so slightly. She bit her lower lip and nodded eagerly, too happy for words. It was like a dream come true, Adrien was asking her out on a date! She wanted to pinch herself, but was too afraid to wake up. "I'd love that Adrien, I really would!"

…

Felix had to admit, she was quite adorable and sweet. He watched as she sipped on her milkshake, her blush and stuttering having now calmed down. Her freckles were just adorable, splashed across her nose. Those soft, rosy lips of hers that always seemed ready with a beautiful smile… He watched her, finding himself liking her pigtaiy, though he still thought of pigtails as childish. Maybe he could convince her to let her hair down. 

"Adrien, I want to thank you for… For taking me out for milkshakes…" She spoke, her cheeks still rosy from being in his presence. She bit her lip to keep from squealing when he gripped her hand. Felix chuckled, practically hearing her heart pound.

"I was stupid, for not seeing how lovely you are, Marinette. I want to have an amazing girl like you as my girlfriend."

"What, wait, girlfriend?" Marinette was on her feet in seconds, covering her red cheeks with her hands. She stared at Felix, and he gave her a smile and stood, taking her hand and pulling her close. Their milkshakes forgotten, he guided her out of the café. 

"Yeah, and couples usually go to the movies together, right?" Felix grinned when he drew her close, stroking her red cheek. She was just so cute, so much fun. He just couldn't wait to rub it in his cousin's face that he went out on a date with one of his dear 'friends'. That he got to do so much more than his perfect cousin ever could! Rub it in that stupid, dopey face of his what Marinette tasted like, when he finally got to kiss the silly girl. 

"Is everything okay, Adrien?" Felix snapped out of his thoughts when Marinette cupped his cheek, concern clear in those large blue eyes of hers. Felix was almost stunned by how concerned she looked for him. Not, not him… For Adrien. The thought left a sour taste in his mouth.

"I'm fine, I just got into a fight when my father today." He nuzzled her hand, his eyes sliding shut. She was so soft… "Marinette, please… I need to distract myself today."

"I'll do anything to help you." She whispered, taking his hand. Felix found himself smiling as they headed towards the movie theatres.

…

It was a long day. They had gone and watched a romantic movie, where Felix had held Marinette's hand the entire time. They had gone for a walk in the park, enjoying a shared ice cream cone from André's.

"Blueberry, strawberry, and blackberry for you, as the love you share will be a dream come true." Andre sang out as he handed the two of them their ice cream, smiling to himself as he watched the two of them walk off, though something felt… Off, about the boy. He appeared to be Adrien, but it did not feel like him. But he could see those two were destined for each other, as long as they did nothing to tear those threads of fate.

After the ice cream, they found themselves on a bridge, staring up at the starry skies. Felix wrapped his arm around Marinette's waist and pulled her close, smiling to himself when she laid her head on his shoulder. She was so… So real. She was different from the people he had been surrounded with his entire life, faking interest just to get in the good graces of his powerful family name. She just wanted him. No, she just wanted Adrien. She'd never want Felix…

"This was a perfect day." Marinette whispered as they stared up at the moon. She turned fully in his embrace, that kind, loving smile bright, her stuttering seeming to have ceased. Kind of. Felix felt his heart skip a beat. "I- Er.. Well, I want to get this off my chest, before I lose my nerve. I love you, I've loved you ever since that day you gave me your umbrella. You're so amazing, so kind and generous, willing to do anything for your friends. I never hated you, Adrien, I was just so scared that I'd mess everything up. But I love you, Adrien, with all of my heart and soul."

Felix rested his forehead against Marinette's and felt the tears burn his eyes. He wished so desperately that that confession was for him, his and his alone. But it never would be, he realized she never would be his. She was in love with his cousin and that thought made him feel scraped raw inside.

Why the fuck was that fair? His cousin didn't seem to pursue her, this girl who was so full of kindness and a real, true love that Felix was so starved for.

He should have stepped back right then and there, he should have come clean, explain the prank, and take her fury right then. But he didn't, instead, he kissed her. And she tasted just as sweet as he thought she would.

"Felix, what the hell?!" The duo pulled apart and turned to see Adrien storming towards then, a look of fury in his eyes. He grabbed Felix by the arm and roughly pulled him away from Marinette, sending her stumbling into the bridge's railing. "There you are! What the hell were you thinking; stealing my clothes and heading out into Paris alone?!"

"Be careful, you idiot, you could have hurt Marinette!" Felix snapped back at his cousin, turning to see if she was alright, but the confused look in her eyes gave him pause.

"That's another thing, why the hell were you kissing Marinette?! Felix, you don't even know her!" Adrien threw his hands up in the air, looking completely stunned at the fact.

"I wanted to pull a goddamn harmless prank, Adrien, and go on a date with the girl you clearly overlooking." Felix felt his temper spike, but tried to calm himself. What right did he have to get mad? 

"What are you talking about? I'd never date Marinette! She's just a friend! I'm in love with Ladybug, not her!" Adrien grabbed his cousin's wrist, looking as if he wanted to punch his cousin. 

Before either could get out another word, a shaky sob cut through it all.

Both boys glanced over to see Marinette hugging herself as she stared at them, shaken and sobbing. The hot tears streamed down her blotchy cheeks as she tried to curl into herself.

"Marinette…" Felix reached out for her, but she viciously slapped his hand away.

"Was that all I was to you? A joke?" Marinette whispered, her red rimmed eyes meeting Felix's. "Well, I hope you got a good laugh out of it. A laugh out of making me think the boy I loved was actually interested in me. A laugh out of making me realize that he'd…"

Her breathing hitched and another heart wrenching sob let her. 

"That he'd never love a stupid girl like me… I hope you got a real good laugh."

She turned on her heel and bolted away, sobbing loudly into her hands, just as a crack of thunder rattled the sky, and rain began to pour, the clouds covering the once bright moon.

Felix stared after her, feeling scrubbed raw and shaken.

"Boys, let's go home. Mr. Agreste has much to talk to you boys about." Nathalie spoke up, waiting on the edge of the bridge with an umbrella.

Felix had been scolded for going around, parading as Adrien. He had been told that he would be sent home tomorrow, and that he would no longer be welcome in his uncle's home for a long time. That suited Felix, he'd never wanted to come here in the first place.

"Why?" Adrien had asked when they were alone, looking, to Felix, like a child that just couldn't figure out how the toaster made toast. "Why would you hurt Marinette like that?"

"Because I wanted to have a date, Adrien, with an all too willing girl, who's love for you has now been shattered, thanks to your imaginary love for a superhero." Felix crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing.

"Why as me though? Felix, that was a cruel prank, even for you! Marinette must be really hurt that you'd pretend to be a friend like that! You even forced a kiss on her, that was so uncool!"

"Trust me, cousin, that kiss was consensual. Did you miss the part where I said that she loves you?"

"No, Felix, she only likes me as a friend, you're just forcing those ideas into her heart, all part of that stupid stunt you pulled!" Adrien shook his head and Felix wanted to beat the brat's head in. But, of course, pot calling the kettle, huh?

"She fucking told me a wonderful confession, cousin, saying she was in love with you, ever since you gave her an umbrella. You would have seen it, if you weren't so blinded by this delusion that you and Ladybug would get together!" Felix rolled his eyes, though felt as the guilt clawed at his gut. Marinette must have been home, crying her heart out thanks to the cruel reality that Felix had forced into her world. That that perfect day had been a cruel prank and that Adrien would never return her love.

"My love for Ladybug is not delusional! She's amazing, so kind, caring…" Adrien got this dreamy look in his eyes, and Felix clenched his jaw.

"She's a superhero! Besides, have the two of you ever actually interacted?! Have you ever had a conversation with her? What do you even know about her?!" Felix jabbed Adrien in the chest with a finger, his green eyes full of cruelty. 

"She.. She's a kind, caring, selfles-"

"I meant personal things, you dumbass! What's her favourite ice cream flavour? Her favourite movie? What is her dream? What makes her laugh? Does she make your heart thunder in your chest when you hold her in your arms?!"

Adrien looked as if he were struggling and stammered out nonsense, only to be cut off by Felix grabbing the front of his shirt.

"You fucking can't answer any of that, because it is a celebrity crush, you blind idiot! You don't know anything about Ladybug, you've built up this delusion of what your life together could be, based off of someone you barely know! You're pining for an idea, not the actual person!

"And I admit that I thought that was what Marinette was doing too, so I also wanted to take that image out of her head, so she wouldn't waste time on it! But you did that for me, because you're a tactless, selfish asshole, who still believes in 'fairytales' and 'soulmates', while not realizing what an abusive piece of shit your father is, and that he's never going to be fucking proud of you, no matter what you do!"

Felix saw the punch coming, and he took it. He had wanted that punch so badly, ever since he saw the tears in Marinette's eyes, the shattering of her heart visible in their depths. He really was a monster, wasn't it? He didn't deserve the kind of love she had to give.

…

He went to the bakery where Marinette lived the very next morning, before his uncle sent him back home. He had told her father that he wished to see her, and waited in the bakery as he went to get her. It felt warm, like so much love filled up the place. Familial love. Something he never felt at home, or in that massive mansion his uncle own. They were cold, bleak. 

Marinette appeared, looking worse for wear. Her dark hair was a mess, her blue eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying. When she saw him, she didn't say a word, merely motioned for him to follow her upstairs to her room.

Felix's first impression was that there was a lot of pink. He noted some bare walls, then eyes the garbage can full of torn up pictures of his cousin. He felt the guilt that tore his gut once again.

"What do you want?" Marinette whispered, her voice shaken, as she took a seat at her computer desk.

"I came to apologize, Marinette, I never… Never meant to take it that far." Felix nervously adjusted his tie, not missing Marinette's withering glare.

"You could have told me at any time, when you were feeling guilty."

"I know.." Felix's voice came out in a whisper.

"You could have told me when I was making that… That stupid love confession."

"I know…" He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, wanting to go over there and drop to his knees, to beg for her forgiveness.

"You  _ kissed _ me." Marinette's voice sounded thick when she spoke. 

"I know…" Felix's voice cracked and he shut his eyes tightly.

"Why? Why would you do that to me?" Marinette hugged herself, the tears she thought she shed herself dry of, because to stream down her cheeks once again.

"Because I was jealous. I was jealous of my cousin being able to be loved by so many people, j was jealous that he caught the attention of the cutest girl I've ever seen and he took it all for granted. I was jealous he was able to be loved by you, Marinette. I was so jealous, so sick, when you said that confession, because I wanted it to be for me. Because… I fell in love with an amazing girl in a single day."

He missed Marinette's look if shock, and hugged himself tightly.

"I just… I wanted to say sorry. And don't worry, you'll never see me again. I'm leaving Paris tonight. I just hope… Hope I didn't shatter your heart so much that it will never love again."

He looked up, and Marinette stared back at him, quiet, hugging herself tightly and shaking.

He nodded and left the room without another word.

When he exited the bakery, he saw the Gorilla standing in front of a parked car, the back door open and waiting.

"Yes, I know, I… I just wanted to apologize." Felix gave the Gorilla a shaky smile, then without complaint, got into the back seat. The bodyguard gave the boy a pitying look, before closing the back door for him and getting into the front and driving off.

As soon as Felix was settled into the backseat and they had pulled away from the bakery, he curled into himself and began to cry.


	2. A Reunion At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later, Felix and Marinette reunite in Paris.

Felix strode down the street of Paris. At the age of twenty, he hadn’t been back since that whole incident with Marinette, not that he hadn’t wanted to. But when it came out that Hawkmoth had been defeated and he turned out to be Felix’s own uncle was the villian that had caused havoc on the city, one small, cruel part of him had haughty thought that Adrien and his father weren’t so perfect after all. But as soon as that thought had struck, guilt ate at him, only imagining what his cousin must have went through, finding out that his own father was a villain and his mother was kept in a glass coffin beneath the house. He had been certain that the news must have crushed his cousin. Felix had reached out, but he had never received a response.

So here he was, two years after the incident, looking for his idiot cousin. As stubborn as Adrien might be, Felix had found out that he was staying in an apartment in Paris, living with a girlfriend. He never found out the girl’s name, but a small part of him said that it must have been Marinette. The thought alone made his heart ache.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the person headed his way, also lost in her thoughts. The two of them collided and went stumbling back. Felix shout his hand out, grabbing the woman by the wrist and steadying her before she could go falling onto the sidewalk.

“I am so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going! I didn’t mean-” The words died on his lips as soon as the woman stood and met his gaze with large, beautiful blue eyes. “Ma- Marinette…?”

Marinette stood there, looking rather stunned as she stared up at him. She had grown into a beautiful woman, her soft lips a beautiful rose, those jewel blue eyes of hers framed by long, dark lashes. She was about a head shorter than Felix, her shapely body clothed in a white blouse and black pencil shirt. She looked so.. So womanly, almost nothing like the stuttering girl he knew years ago. 

“Wha- Felix? Is that you?” She sounded stunned as her hand tightened on the umbrella she was carrying. He wondered if she wanted to beat him with it. He wouldn’t have stopped her. To his surprise, her face broke out into a breathtaking smile. “Felix, how are you? You’re looking great. Wait, weren’t your eyes green when I last saw you?”

“I-I usually wore green contacts.” He explained. His mother had always hated his grey-blue eyes, saying they weren’t as perfect as Adrien’s. So she had always forced him to wear contacts, and he had done so without complaint, until he had moved out of the house and moved into his own place. He had felt so free. “You’re looking great, I see you outgrew your pigtails.”

“Yeah, I thought when I got into lycée, I could use a change.” Marinette reached up and touched a lock of her dark hair, which now brushed against the base of her back. Felix had been right, she looked beautiful with her hair down. 

Soon the two adults just stood there in awkward silence, not looking at each other. Cars drove by, and people brushed past. The silence was almost deafening to Felix, he wanted to continue this conversation, but didn’t know where to take it. Besides, who would want to talk to a guy who hurt you so badly in the past?

“Would you want to grab a coffee?” Marinette reached out a gently touched his arm, the smile returning to her face. Felix felt the blood begin to pound through his veins, rushing to his ears, making him feel as if he were about to go deaf. Completely oblivious, Marinette continued to rush out the words. “I mean, you’re probably busy, but I wanted to catch up, you know, since we haven’t seen each other in so long.”

“Coffee would be great.” Felix spoke up before she could sputter out more and embarrass herself. He took her hand without thinking, only to quickly drop it, visibly flinching. “I'm sorry.”

“Felix…” Marinette stared up at him, reached out for him, but he stepped away. 

“Let’s go get that coffee, shall we?” He muttered, turning on his heel and walking away. His heart ached with every step, but he had to remind himself that she was with Adrien, and who would want a monster like Felix?

…

The two of them got their coffee and walked around as they drank and chatted. Marinette told him about how she was an up and coming designer in France, Clara Nightingale and Jagged Stone being the biggest amongst her celebrity clients. Felix had known she was the infamous MDC, a designer that had taken the world by storm with her designs that made anyone rush to buy them. He even had a few of her designs in his closet. Felix went on about telling her how his family had suffered much because of the scandal of Hawkmoth, that they were basically shunned by the world, even though they had had no part in what Gabriel had done. He had quit modeling, much to his relief, and now was still trying to figure his life out, to not be on the path his mother had tried to carve for him.

“I’m sorry… About your uncle.” Marinette whispered, taking a sip of her coffee loaded with sugar. Felix rose a brow at her, and she flushed. “I mean, it must have hurt, to realize that he was a villain.”

“I couldn’t care less about my uncle. He was a selfish bastard that only thought about himself and his needs, he didn’t care about anyone else. His goals as Hawkmoth made that very clear. I just hope Adrien had gotten that memo.” He shrugged, tossing his now empty cup in a nearby trash can. Marinette chugged down the remainder of her coffee before doing the same. “How is my cousin, by the way? I couldn’t get a hold of him.”

“Oh… I haven’t seen Adrien in two years, since… Since his father was arrested.” Mari whispered, fiddling with her hands as she stared down at her boots.

“What? I thought you were living with him…”

“What?” The word came out in a laugh when Marinette met his gaze. There was an amused twinkle in her eyes. “Where in the world did you hear that?”

“W-well, I heard that he was living with a girlfriend. Since you’re in love with him, I only assumed…” Felix trailed off, closing his eyes tightly in regret. 

“Felix…”

He remained quiet.

“Felix, look at me.”

He opened his eyes, and realized where they were standing. 

On the very bridge where he had kissed her and had hurt her so greatly.

Regret came rushing back.

“Felix, I stopped loving Adrien years ago. I… I fell in love with someone else. I realized that Adrien would never saw me as anything more than just a friend.” She whispered as she reached out and took his hand.

Marinette thought back to the final battle with Hawkmoth, to Chat Noir’s reaction when Ladybug, as the Guardian of the Miraculous, had ripped the pin out of Hawkmoth’s shirt and Gabriel Agreste had been sitting in his place. He saw the despair in pain in his eyes, and it clicked who her partner had been. But she had remained silent, letting the police take the man away, and had done her best to comfort the sobbing Chat Noir.

A week later, he had messaged her, telling her to meet him at the top of the Eiffel Tower. She had, and he had demanded that since Hawkmoth had been defeated, they should reveal their identities to each other. They weren’t in any danger anymore, what was the point with the secrets now?

Ladybug had smiled sadly at him, but agreed. Grinning. Chat Noir dropped his transformation and Adrien held out his arms wide, as if to make a spectacle of what Ladybug already knew. But the confirmation had only made the wounds on her heart sting more.

“Isn’t it amazing, my lady? Now we can finally be together, like we were destined to be! We can live happily ever after now, and have a big wedding, as well as-”

“Adrien, I can’t love you. I don’t love you, because you don’t love me.” Marinette smiled sadly at the model. He turned to her, a look of confusion on his face.

“What do you mean, my lady? I’ve always said that I love you, I never once lied.” He urged, reaching out for her hand. But she took a step back, widening the distance between them. 

“Because you said to me that you could never love me. That I was only a friend, and that was all I could ever be.” She whispered, meeting his gaze. She watched the wheels spin in his head, before the horror filled his eyes and he slowly shook his head.

“No… Please, no, don’t tell me…”

A flash of pink light and Marinette stood before him, a bittersweet smile on her face. Adrien looked ill as he reached out for her.

“I’m sorry, kitty, but… I was in love with you. With you, Adrien, I had been since the first day we met. But on the day Felix came, I realized that you’d never love me for me. You were too lost in a fantasy of Ladybug that even if I told you who I was, you’d never want me. You’d only want Ladybug.”

“No… No, my lady, I love you!” Adrien frantically grabbed her hand, pulling her close. “This is all Felix’s fault! He was always jealous of me, because everyone compared him to me! He was saying stuff because he was jealous, my lady, whatever he said was a lie!”

“He didn’t say anything! In fact, I think he was more honest with me, even when he was pretending to be you!” Marinette snapped as she tried to tear herself free from his grasp, to no avail.

“What, don’t tell me you actually love that monster! He lied to you, my lady, he didn’t care about you for a second! He used you for a cruel joke, then when he got caught, he played all sorrowful, but he’ll always be the same, selfish, pompous asshole of a cousin that I had, who acts out like a brat because he’s jealous!” Adrien gave Marinette a hard shake. “I love you, he doesn’t! He probably doesn’t even remember you, most likely trailing along some other girls for a laugh! You’re nothing to him!”

“Adrien, you’re hurting me, stop!” Marinette felt hot tears prick her eyes at Adrien’s words, but knew they weren’t true. If it had all been a joke, he wouldn’t have taken the time to come to her home and apologize, right? He had cared in a way… Right?

“I love you, Ladybug!” He shouted, sounding frantic now.

And Marinette stared at him with large, teary eyes, before a bittersweet smile spread across her face. She hugged him, holding him close, before moving to grasp his hand. Adrien visibly relaxed.

“You see, my lady? I love you more than anything, I’ll do anything to protect you, as your knight in shining armor…” He whispered.

“I’m so sorry, kitty.” She whispered back, taking a step away,his ring firmly in her grasp. Her blue eyes then hardened and she transformed back into Ladybug. “As the Guardian of the Miraculous, I hereby strip you, Adrien Agreste, of your Miraculous. While you fought nobly, you have never taken your duties seriously. You often treated it as a game. I understand, Adrien, why you did. It was a freedom to you, but you never fully realized how big of a job it was. Hawkmoth is now defeated, and Paris is finally at peace. I thank you for your aide, Adrien.”

“N-no, you can’t do that! I am the true Black Cat holder, we are soulmates! We are meant to be, Ladybug, please!” The boy begged, reaching out for the ring, only for Ladybug to jump up onto the railing, keeping the ring out of his reach.

“You were never a true Black Cat, Adrien. I’m sorry, I really am… But I think right now, with all that has happened, it is too much for you. You’ve become unhinged due to grief, and I wish you well, and hope you build yourself a lovely, peaceful future, Adrien..” 

Adrien screamed after her as she left him on the Eiffel Tower. Later that night, she cried herself to sleep. He had tried to get the ring back, but things got so intense, she had threatened to get a restraining order. Adrien had backed off right then and there.

Marinette blinked, being brought back to the present, before she shrugged, her smile sad, but she gave Felix’s hand a squeeze. 

“I found myself thinking about someone else. Someone who I really shouldn’t have. I thought I didn’t know him, since he lied to me, but then I thought back to my conversations with him on the date he took me on. About how he loved classic literature, how he loved big dogs and wanted as many as he could get, once he got his own place. A guy who probably felt… So Neglected, because everyone was comparing him to the cousin they thought was so perfect, when he actually wasn’t.” 

Felix felt his throat tighten and his eyes burn as sudden tears welled up. Then he cupped her cheek in his hand.

“Mari… I thought about you every day since I left. I hurt you so badly, Marinette, I was awful and selfish and spiteful. My family never let me live it down, yet you’re here, so nice and forgiving… Why? Why are you forgiving me, I don’t deserve that forgiveness!” Felix’s was thick with tears as he pulled her closer, resting his forehead against hers.

“I don’t know. But… You could definitely make it up to me, by letting me know you. The real you. Not Adrien, not the Felix your family tried to mould you into, just you.” 

“How a-about a date?” Felix whispered, a shaky laugh leaving him. “A movie, and some ice cream?”

“I think that sounds great.” Marinette beamed, but glanced up when thunder boomed overhead. Rain began to pour, and both broke out into laughter. “Here, hold on.”

Marinette opened the black umbrella and held it over the two of them. Felix smiled, and pulled Marinette against him. Sharing a smile, he pulled the woman who had taken a hold of his heart into a warm kiss, a kiss that meant he wanted to build something with her. Something genuine and true. Her returning the kiss made his heart soar and he knew he had found someone who finally wanted him, Felix Agreste, for himself.


End file.
